


Spots

by rimz08



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimz08/pseuds/rimz08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie has chickenpox. The others are sure they've all had it before....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spots

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun. I know that it's probably terribly historically inaccurate but whatever....

"So, what's the verdict?" Constance asks Aramis.  
"I would say," he declares, "that this little lady has chicken pox. I will get some herbs to help with the itching. Keep her nice and cool."  
Constance sighs with relief. She remembers this illness. It itches, it hurts, but her daughter should be fine.  
When Aramis returns with his herbs he makes a smelly paste that they smear all over Marie, despite her complaints, to stop the itching. Marie cries at first, but after Aramis smears it on his arm too as a joke she stops crying and laughs. Constance gives her a cool drink and d'Artagnan sits with her until she falls asleep. Relieved they sit around the table and eat quietly.  
"It's very infectious you know. You must keep her inside until she is better."  
"I remember. What about you, Aramis? Have you had it?"  
"Oh yes, I remember scratching like crazy. My mother shouted at me that I would be scarred. She clearly didn't understand how attractive women find scarred men…."  
"Too much information, Aramis," says d'Artagnan.  
"So you don't want to see my scar? It's just by my ----"  
D'Artagnan cuts him off by waving his hands.  
"Fine, your loss. Did you have it?"  
"I think so. I guess so. My father always said I had everything when I was little."  
"What about Porthos and Athos?" Constance asks. "They've been near her too."  
"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine."

When d'Artagnan gets up two days later he feels tired, but puts it down to getting up at night to smear more green slime on Marie and sponge her down with a wet cloth. He is thirsty, but he puts that down to the hot weather. That can also explain why he isn't hungry.  
At lunchtime he is absentmindedly scratching his arm, and then his stomach, but thinks nothing of it. He probably needs a wash.  
It's only when his vision blurs and he keels over, sparring with Athos, that he thinks he might be sick.  
The others drag him home, by which point he is burning up.  
Constance is at first happy to see them, reporting that Marie's fever has broken. But then she sees the state of her husband. When they help him out of his shirt they find his chest covered with little red spots, just like Marie's.  
"Idiot!" She scolds him. "Didn't you notice you were itching? Or that you had a fever? Men!" She harrumphs, leaving the room to get a bowl of cold water and a cloth.  
"I guess you'll be needing more herbs, Aramis," she calls over her shoulder.

Now Marie is feeling better, Constance has an itchy, feverish husband to care for. Marie finds it hilarious to help smear her father with Aramis' smelly paste.  
"No scratch!" She shouts at her father if he raises his hand.  
"My nose itches," he whines.  
In response Marie plops a dollop of slime on the tip of his nose and they both break out in laughter.

The next day, Constance is feeding Marie, d'Artagnan is sleeping when Porthos and Aramis show up, with Athos between them, looking pasty and feverish.  
"It looks like he didn't have at as a child either." Porthos says, shrugging his shoulders.  
"And seeing as you are already so experienced in this regard….." Aramis continues.  
She gives them her "I'm going to kill you later" stare.  
"Unc' 'thos my bed?" asks Marie  
"We could just put him in with daddy, they can itch and whine together."  
"Now that seems rather unfair," Athos begins to argue, "I happen to know he snores."  
"Don't you even start! Idiot men." And she goes to make up the spare room.

Marie's spots are scabbing over and she is no longer even thinking about scratching them, distracted by all the excitement in the house. Running happily backwards and forwards between her father and uncle to smear them with the paste, she smears the walls and floor as she goes. Her mother just shakes her head and smiles as Marie smacks Athos on the hand when he tries to scratch at his spots. Constance forces him to eat and drink (water) regularly, adamantly refusing to give in to his requests for wine  
"She's the worst jailor I've ever had," he complains to d'Artagnan, shouting through the wall that separates the two rooms.  
"Remember that next time we're locked in a cellar and chained to the wall."


End file.
